Angel of Darkness RobinxRaven
by nerdysportschick55
Summary: A love that no one saw. A broken promise made in the moment but was never kept. Time moved on but that same love never faded away.
1. Thoughts

Even as I watched everything fall apart you still decided to stay. You chased, you called out my name as the darkness engulfed me. As I began to lose my humanity as I lost the battle with myself. I watched as the fires burned around me as death and flames licked away at my skin. You continued to call out my name kept faith that I'd return. Your voice was my hope your love was my faith my strength to fight through the darkness until I reached you. I finally realized that you were my whole life you were what kept me going all this time. Robin you kept me alive thank you for helping me fight the darkness for rescuing me from the silence that slowly killed me.


	2. Chapter One

Nothing but darkness surrounded me but the dark and lonesome darkness that I had grown up with that darkness had long left me the day I defeated my father. This darkness that surrounded me now was warm and welcoming it was my darkness my own haven away from the world. I was in deep meditation not to control my powers like before I no longer needed to keep my emotions in check. Since the demon king's downfall I was set free of my chains I was free as the ravens that filled the blue sky. Mediation was my escape a method to help clear my head and figure things out as well as to help my stressed body and mind.

Through the vast darkness that surrounded me a soft male voice reached my ears." Raven, may I come in?"

Without opening my eyes I knew who the voice belonged to, Spiderman better known as the nosey photographer for the Daily Bugle Peter Parker, not moving from my butterfly mediation position in mid air I replied. "Why ask if you are already in my room?"

I could sense the shock coming off of him. _So you thought just because I can't see you this very second I wouldn't figure out you were already in my room._ A faint smile tugged at my lips at the thought. The young superhero fidgeted for a moment before finding his voice once more. "Sorry it's just you haven't replied to Star's letters or calls and she's gotten all worked up about it. Can you just call her back she's your friend and she really wishes for you to be at her side tomorrow."

My mind wondered to all those letters and voicemails left on my phone from the Tamarian Princess. We were friends yes but I still didn't think it was right for me to attend such an important day. Not because I didn't care for her, no that was not the reason for my hesitation and avoidance of her letters and calls the real reason behind my sudden disappearance into the dark depths was because of my last conversation with Kory. I had hurt her and have yet to apologize even though she seems to have already forgotten my words.

Setting a tray of fruits and snacks on the table I sat down across from my old teammate. We'd just recently gotten in touch again after I finally settle down in the city my mother had first called home, Gotham City. I thought it would be a fresh start instead of returning to Jump City. I found a nice cozy home in the suburbs away from the loud city life. Popping a grape into my mouth I stared at the fiery red head. "How have you been Kory?"

Like always she instantly light up with a smile that could be seen from the sky excitement mixed with childlike awe coated every last word. "Oh my dear friend Raven you won't believe the wonderful things that have come across me. Since your departure from the team I have learned what sorrow and misery mean but I've also learned the true meaning of love. Robin has taught me much about the love."

My heart ached at the mention of Robin and love in one sentence but I didn't allow myself to show it instead I forced myself to smile. "So Robin finally made his move and asked you to be his girlfriend?" It came out like a question than a statement.

"Yes and no." The young hero replied back. "At first yes he asked to take me out a few times but there was no spark not the spark that we both sought out. Then one day Flash stopped by and told us he ran into you. When Robin heard your name his entire soul lifted never had he been so happy with me."

Her words couldn't be true even if they were I could never accept them. "Kory enough, do not continue any further."

Her green eyes filled with confusion at my words. "But Raven you must go to him fix the broken between the two." The alien princess stared right into my violet eyes with those bright green orbs of hers. We were supposed to be here talking about her new love with a certain New York hero yet here we were talking about another hero one I wished to forget. One who haunted my dreams every night that I didn't need to discuss him any further with anyone even my old teammate, his true love.

Rising from the table I headed into the kitchen a nice hot cup of tea would help settle my nerves. "Kory things aren't that simple there was nothing there between Robin and me never was." I thought back to the all times I spent with the once boy wonder. He had always been there for me but never as a man who loved a woman but as a old brother would be there for his sister. The thought tore at my heart even though the pain coursed through me I didn't deny the truth. "He was always in love with you and I can bet my new found freedom to show my emotions that you are still the only female on this planet that bird will ever love."

Kory flew over to the kitchen perching herself on the island that centered my kitchen. "My friend Raven but he does love another. He told me himself he loves…"

My hand flew up to stop her words I couldn't bare to hear the name of the one who now held his heart in her hands. It was easy to picture him with Kory it would only tear me apart to think of another with him. "Please Kory do not continue any further. When I left the Titans three years ago I left all my past fears and what I felt about my father, myself including what I felt for our former leader behind. If you truly are my friend you will cease this conversation at once if you can not then I ask that you leave and never think of me again."

I could see the turmoil in her eyes she was waging a war within herself I recognized that look oh so well as that was the same look I found whenever I stared into a mirror. Patiently I awaited her response I had her backed into a corner I didn't wish to do this but I also could not continue to dwindle on the past I needed to move and start my own path. A path without a certain raven-haired male to break my new found understanding of love.

The seconds ticked by the two of us just standing in the middle of the kitchen. Kory looked like she wanted to both scream and cry as she tried to figure out what would come out of her mouth next. Finally she jumped from the island so that she was standing right before me. I titled my head back so I could stare up at her. "My dear friend Raven I wish that I could help you realize the love but I don't wish to lose you." I could see the pain in her green eyes. "Again." Guilt began to set in the pit of my stomach at the memory of the first time I left the Titans I hadn't contacted a single one of I had gone off on a journey of self-discovery. Once I did find who I was even though it took me two years I did reach out to them again. "There will be no more talk of the Robin with you."

Relief washed over me at her words losing Kory would have been more than I could handle at the moment. She was the only person other than Cyborg I was still in contact with since I left the Titans. I'll admit she was one of the few friends I had. Yes I had started making more but it wasn't easy adjusting to a new life where I was allowed to reach out to people without worrying that I may hurt them because of what and who I was. After all for the first sixteen years of my life all I had known was to keep my emotions under wraps. Hard to go from not expressing a single emotion to openly admitting when I was angry, sad or happy.

Reaching out I pulled the alien princess into a weak awkward embrace. "Thank you Kory for bearing with me for as much time as you have. I know that I haven't made being friends with me all that pleasant or bearable. Just as you are learning the customs of Earth I am learning the customs of expressing my emotions."

Kory being the over affectionate person she is wrapped her arms tightly around me to the point I could barely breath. This was one of the times in our friendship I was grateful for not being a full-fledged human or else she'd crush my bones into nothing but dust. Her childlike voice rang in my ear. "I know all about the emotions. I shall be the teacher my dear friend Raven."

Lately I had been more observant of my words and how they affected those around me but the thought of Kory being my teacher just didn't sit well with me. Before I could think my response properly I blurted out. "I'd rather eat one of your coma inducing home planet meals."

My words hit home I knew that I had hurt her feelings when her hands fell limply at her side. Her head ducked down so her fiery red hair masked her features from my view followed by a lifeless chill-curling whimper. "My apologies for not being a better friend."

The alien princess's words stirred confusion within my mind as well as stirring my emotions into frenzy. "What?"

"I get it now we were never truly friends were we Raven?" The weight of her words hit me with full force as if a semi truck was plowing right into me.

My voice was faint lower than the lowest frequency. "Kory…"

Slowly Kory raised her head so our eyes meet a forced smile failing at masking her hurt her green eyes gave away so easily. "It's fine friend…I mean Raven. As the earthling say see ya arounds."

 _Damn it! Do something you've hurt her!_ Even though Sympathy reached out trying to take control of my body I didn't allow her to. Might have been easier if I allowed her to she would have fixed this cleaned up the mess I had created but instead I chose to walk away not because I wanted to but because I didn't know what else to do.

"Raven? Raven, are you alright?" Peter's voice brought me back from my wondering down memory lane. My gaze wondered back to meet his brown gaze. "For a second there I thought I would have to take you to the hospital."

I laughed at his expression his brows were knitted together in worry his eyes darkening a few shades. "I'm fine Parker I just got lost in my thoughts as for talking to Kory I will when the time is right. I'd love to be there for my friend tomorrow but I must remind you I have a job that requires most of my attention I can't guarantee my attendance."

The young man dared to venture further into my dark room though it wasn't as dark as it had been when I was a teenager I still kept the heavy drapes over my window to block out the room. A single dark light being the only source of light to guide you through my room filled with books and magic supplies that I have yet to put away. He made his way over to where I was still floating in the air. "I know that very well we are all in the same field of work. Can you at least try to be there tomorrow as well give Star a call. She's already nervous and you not answering her has only made it worse."

Once more my stomach clenched with guilt. I was starting to miss when I didn't know what guilt even was. As my feet touched the ground I opened my eyes to stare at the spider hero. "If I tell you I'll make my appearance and that I'll call her later would you leave?"

Peter stared at me his entire demur becoming serious as he crossed his arms across his chest staring me down. "This isn't a joke Raven this is serious."

"Clearly you don't know me very well or else you would have figured out that I was being serious. I'll call Kory later on when I find some free time. Right now I have other things to attend to." Finished with what I had to say I headed to my closet digging out the clothes I would be, needing, shortly once the spider pain left.

"Star always talked so fondly about you that I thought you were more caring more compassionate about those you called friends. I guess the Raven she had painted for me was the old one not the one I see before me now." His words stung as much as they were dark ringing with truth or were they nothing more but lies.

Throwing my spell book on my bed I whirled around to face him. "You don't know me Peter Parker as I don't know you though I can say I do since I have access to plenty information on you yet I'm not judging you on this one moment. Take my response seriously if I say I will be there or do something that is my word and I will see it through." Using my powers I threw the door open causing the wood to smash against the wall. "Now get out."

For a second he hesitated as he stared back and forth between the door and me. I could see the regret in his eyes but that didn't matter now. "We'll see you tomorrow." As he stepped towards the door he stopped at the threshold turning to look at me. "Sorry for questioning your friendship with Star. It's just I love her and seeing her in pain hurts me as well."

"I understand that you love her and as her friend and I am glad she has found someone who can both love and protect her. I trust you to make her happy if not you will see what half demon princess can do." My eyes flashed red as my second pair of eyes opened to emphasize how serious I was. "Kory is more than just my friend she is like a sister a dopey one who is clueless about half of the things going on around her but she's still like a sister. I care for her deeply. I expect that you love her unconditionally and you ever become the reason for her tears I won't hesitate in tearing you apart."

Peter raised his hands up in the air. "There is nothing for you to worry about I'd never make her cry ever. Goodbye Raven." With his farewell he turned leaving my room and my home.

Letting out a tired sigh I let my body fall against my bed wasn't even midday and already I was wishing for nightfall so I could rest. Reaching out I grabbed for my phone that laid on my bedside table unlocking the screen I opened my messages searching out Kory. Not surprised I found over fifty messages awaiting me deleting them all I sent her one back. 'Hey Kory it's Rae I'll be there tomorrow so stop hassling Spidey. I miss you we can talk more tomorrow if we can find the time.' Sending the text I threw my phone back on the nightstand.

My thoughts wondered to the one person I was both dreading and wanting to see most I wondered if he would be there as well and if he would have some beauty draped across his arm. _It doesn't matter remember you left you cut off contact with him. He can do what he wants you have no right to question him no right at all._ Irritated with myself I quickly changed from my civilian clothes into my hero clothing it was time I went meet up with the rest of the team. Grabbing my communicator attaching it to my cloak I headed out.


	3. Chapter Two

Mentally I prepared myself for the lecture I knew would be coming my way from Kon-El though I only called him that since everyone else either called him by his human name Conner or Superboy. I preferred to call him by his birth name as he did the same with me. Since joining the Young Justice League everyone had chosen to call me Rachel or Roth even Pride rarely did any member call me, Raven. The only times they ever did was when we were fighting villains or petty criminals around the world as to not give away my civilian identity and risk my semi normal life outside of being a superhero.

Bracing myself I landed besides my only other female friend M'gann M'orzz though at first I couldn't properly pronounce her name so I used her alias name Megan Morse until I mastered her true name from that day on she was M'gann when I was mad or Ann when we were up to no good. The green skinned humanoid and warm amber eyes female turned offering me a warm smile. "I thought you were leaving for New York to attend Starfire's wedding?"

"I'm leaving later this evening I promised Kon-El I'd be here for this meeting before departing for the next four to five days." I turned to glance at said Kryptonian-Human hybrid. "As he is acting leader until Aqualad returns I have no choice but to report to Mr. S In Training."

M'gann burst into laughter at my new title for her boyfriend. Unlike most girlfriends she didn't get angry with me for teasing or ruffling her boyfriend's feather instead she tended to jump in and help me every now and then. Seeing that we were both two seconds from becoming laser beam targets we straightened up acting like a pair of heroes instead of two young women catching up.

Kon-El glared at me before his features softened slightly when he locked gazes with the Martian at my side. The way he was looking at her I may as well have not been there at all. "Excuse me but can you hold off on not so secretly eye attacking your girlfriend and informing me why I'm still here. I have to head out soon you know." That was a little white lie I was in no rush to go anywhere but teasing the superboy was a bit too much fun to pass up and I enjoyed watching him squirm.

My enjoyment didn't last long as Kon-El seemed to go along with my teasing which he never did and it got under my skin. "Originally you weren't supposed to be here at all it was only supposed to be Meg and me. So deal with it or go bother someone else better yet go find yourself a boyfriend."

I could feel my dark powers slowly beginning to awaken as I thought of readjusting the young hero's face but I held back pushing my dark desire to the side. Instead I cocked my head smiling sweetly at him. "If I wasn't supposed to be here then why did you call me?" It made no sense the only reason I was still in Gotham now was because of this meeting yet here I am being told that in the original plans I wasn't even expected to be here. _Who was playing games with me and they better have a good damn reason and hopefully a good physician once I'm done with them._

Ann saw the irritation in my eyes and probably hints of blood red tainting my violet eyes as she reached out squeezing my hand twice. Something she had done for me in several occasion reminding that everything was alright there was nothing to fear. Her amber gaze turned to her indestructible boyfriend. "Maybe we should wait until she returns from her time off. Might be best to hold off on this conversation until then. There is just so much to discuss and Rae only as so much time before she must leave this conversation would need more time than what we have at our disposal this second."

Slowly my violet gaze turned to catch her amber one my eyebrows knitting together in both confusion and suspicion of something vile at works. My voice was calm yet my mind was racing a hundred miles an hour trying to peace together the larger picture I was clearly missing. "Just tell me now holding off on whatever it is won't help any of us it will only bother me and I will only come at you both until one of you crack and tell me what it is. The choice is yours."

Superman's clone more like his child in my eyes no matter what everyone whispered about him stared back and forth between us. From his blue eyes I could see the turmoil he was in. He wanted to back up his girlfriend but he knew very well what I was capable of as I may or may have not helped the young hero rid himself of a few nightmares that kept him up at night knowing very well I could return said nightmares. Though I never would thrust him back into that darkness no matter how much my father wished I was as vile as him I could never do such a cruel and inhuman thing to someone friend or foe.

Finally making up his mind he took a step back putting some distance between him and us. _Smart man._ Like always his voice was stern and authoritative a bit annoying when barking out orders. "When you return we'll discuss this further Aqualad should be back then. He can be the one you decide to tear his head off. After all it was his decision."

Crossing my arms across my chest I glared down the Kryptonian even though he was a good few inches taller than me but that didn't stop me from pursuing answers. "You called me here for a reason and I'm not leaving until I get one."

Kon-El glanced to look at the Martian at my side most likely asking for help as I couldn't read his features as always there were stone like almost plain. Ann stepped in taking the lead now. "Rae really this discussion can wait until you return. You should be getting ready for your time off. Starfire must anxiously be waiting for your arrival you are after all her maid of honor or have you forgotten that little detail?"

Ann's words caught me off guard. _Maid of honor? When in Skatha had I agreed to that?_ Quickly I began raking through my mind trying to recall ever agreeing to such a ridiculous arrangement but I came up with nothing. My gaze wondered to that of the Martian's who shook her head as she let out a sigh. "You forgot didn't you? Rae how could you forget something as important as that? Seriously where is her your head at girl?"

 _Apparently not on the same things as other females_. Guilt tugged my lips into a sour frown. "Did I really agree to being Kory's maid of honor. Ann I really can't recall ever agreeing to such an absurd thing. I don't even know what in Skatha's name I'm supposed to do as that."

Kon-El chose that moment to speak up. "She asked you when we were fighting with Jinx a few months ago. You agreed only to end the call as quickly as you could when you took a deadly blow from Jinx from a close range. After that you slightly lost control and went full on demon on the poor girl. We had no choice but subdue you when you almost killed her." He glanced at Ann. "You can't really blame her for not remembering that day had been a bit of blur Rae was out for three days after that incident."

 _Great way to go me agree to something as important as that on a day I'm fighting a psycho bitch who's main goal is to kill me._ Shaking my head, I tried not to let the guilt begin to eat away at me I'd find a way to make it up to Kory later on or could just play it off and blame my work for forgetting after all it wasn't a lie. "Next time it'd only be polite if you reminded me of something as important as this you jerks!"

Kon-El only rubbed the back of his neck while Ann smiled faintly. "Sorry Rae we've all been so busy with the League and everything that I guess it just slipped out minds."

"Yeah whatever." I was in a sour mood yes but that didn't mean I had forgotten what we were arguing about before this. "I'll deal with that when I arrive in New York back to the matter at hand. What in Skatha's are you two hiding from me? Spill it now you two before I start throwing fists." I was dead serious about seeing my threat through and these two knew it.

They both stared at each other I knew they were having an entire conversation with just their eyes I thought it was both cute and disgusting all at once. They stayed like for a good five minutes before they both turned to look at me. Ann was the one who spoke up out of the two. "Aqualad will be absent for a long period off on a mission. So a new leader will be assigned to lead us. Red Tornado and Batman will be telling us their decision for our temporary leader until Aqualad completes his mission when you return."

 _A temporary leader? Wasn't it obvious that Kon-El was the perfect choice. He could lead and we'd follow why should the older heroes chose our leader?_ It just made no sense to me he was the obvious choice wasn't it clear to them or where they getting too old to realize it.

Placing my hands on my hips I voiced out my thoughts. "Why must they pick? Kon-El you are more than fit to lead us you have shown that in several occasions. Aqualad himself has seen your potential if not he wouldn't have ever trusted you to lead us in several occasion some of which where life or death missions. Why must the older League member pick a temporary leader for us?"

Kon-El placed his hand on shoulder giving it a strong squeeze with a bit more force than he should have used but I didn't show the pain he caused me. "Thank you Raven for the faith you have in me as a potential leader. But Batman and Red Tornado know what they are doing. Aqualad won't be gone for just a few days or weeks from the sounds of it he will gone for a very long period of time and I'm not fit to lead for so long. I lack many qualities a true leader apparently needs."

Even though his voice didn't hint at the disappointment at not being allowed to show his true potential as a leader I could see it in his eyes. After all the eyes where the window into every beings' soul. "One day you will prove to them just how amazing you truly are. Believe me Kon-El you have more potential than anyone is willing to give you credit for."

For a split second I could have sworn I saw a smile appear on his lips but just as I thought I saw it, it was gone. "Just as one day you will prove to everyone you are nothing like your father."

Even though we didn't really show it with all are arguing and threatening to kick each other ass Kon-El and I were actually very close almost like brother and sister. I relied on him when I felt weak as he did with me we both felt out of place here in this planet and this team even though we never voiced out our insecurities. My voice was soft as I smiled up at him. "Always." That was our word it meant that we'd never leave the other alone that no matter what we help the other succeed and become stronger to never let the past define them.

Ann ruined our little brotherly sister moment as she reminded me. "Rae it is almost time for you to leave or else you won't get any rest and wind up looking like the ugly stepsister tomorrow."

"Geez thanks Ann. Thanks for the confidence you have in me my friend thanks for that." I glanced at her from the corner of my eye.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Rae. You are gorgeous even when you choose such dark colors and that damn cloak that hides what a killer bod you have." Sometimes Ann was a bit too much like Kory that I wanted to hit my head against a brick wall. I wasn't sure if she did it on purpose or if this really was how she was.

Balling my hand into a tight fist at my side I held back as I pictured using my telekinesis powers to move the satellite dish on the opposing building and hitting her with it a few times. Muttering into the winds I let my hand unfold. "Sometimes I wonder if you're bi I seriously do. Kon-El you may want to keep a better eye on her around Zatanna."

"I'm not bi," She paused for a second thinking my words over. "or at least I don't think I am."

Kon-El laughed at our exchange knowing very well if he wasn't here one of us would have a fist meeting their face within seconds. We both agreed to be on our best behavior when around him but when he was gone all bets were off. Most times if where ever did get into a real fight we took into another dimension. We never risked the amount of destruction an actual fight between the two of would cause on this planet.

Controlling his laughing the young hero shook his head at the both of us before becoming serious once more. "Alright you two enough Rae you should get going before Starfire starts losing it and Spiderman has to call every hero within five hundred miles to help control her." He turned to look at Ann. "We have dinner plans with your uncle Martian."

Ann nodded her head walking over she wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly. "Call me when you arrive." I rolled my eyes at her. As if sensing my eye roll she pulled back so she could stare me down. "I mean it Rae you better call me the very second your feet touch New York City."

God she really could pass for my sister the way she treated me. "I promise I'll call you the second I arrive don't worry so much. I always keep my promises."

"Take care Rae enjoy yourself while you're gone." She turned jumping off the rooftop she quickly reappeared in the sky as she flew off.

Kon-El waited for Ann to be a good mile or so away before pulling me into a death grip hug. "Take care Raven." I hugged him right back. "You too Kon-El take care of Ann for me."

He pulled back he began to float as he nodded his head. "I always do." With that he flew off after the Martian.

 _How did I get so lucky to be able to call those two amazing souls my friends?_ Taking flight, I headed off in the opposite direction heading for New York. If I needed any clothes, I'd just buy some I already knew I'd be needing a dress though I'd worry about that tomorrow for now I'd just focus on arriving there as the sun set that was my goal at least.


	4. Chapter Three

New York was nothing like Gotham nor Jump City the pace was quicker and lacked the charm that I loved about both cities. Maybe I was just being bias as I never really left the cities I called home. Yes, in some words I had left them and visited other places, places that were both exotic and one of a kind but never for pleasure or relaxation they had always been on missions. Fighting and training didn't count so all those journeys around the world and universe never counted in my mind as I didn't get to explore or just enjoy the scenery. Maybe once I returned to Gotham and back to the team I'd consider the thought of possibly taking a vacation a real one. My thoughts wondered to the journal tucked away hidden in the dark depths of my room lost within all those pages was a list of places I'd love to visit one day but for now I was content with the way things were now.

Even though it was so late in the evening it seemed that the city was just coming to life. I watched from above as civilians, humans, began to mingle with one another some dressed in hardly anything while others were clothed from head to foot with several layers of clothing. Though I never voiced it out loud or ever hinted at the idea I envied every single human I ever crossed paths with. They had freedom to choose their own paths to make decisions without worrying of how it would affect the entire world. Growing up I could only dream of the lives I could have lived if I wasn't the person I was if the blood that ran through my veins were nothing more but that of a pure mortal. Yet even though I dreamed of a different life I never wished the life I lived on another not even on my worst enemy no matter how cruel and vile they might be I'd never wish for them to live the life I had.

Tilting my head back I stared up at the night sky it was dark but all the lights that illuminated the city blocked out the true beauty of nature the lights the stars offered to guide us through slumber. Another thing that I mentally wrote down on my list of dislikes of this city. Sliding the hood of my cloak off I reached up running my fingers through my long wavy hair. I laughed at my own action if you had asked me before if I'd ever let my hair grow out I would have thrown you across the room with my powers. I had always found long hair bothersome with all the work you put into maintaining and dealing with hairstyles but now that I let it grow I don't mind it as much. Then again I used a spell to help deal with the unwanted tangled mess that came with such long hair.

Tomorrow would be the first time in three years that all five former members of the Teen Titans would find themselves in the same city yet alone the same event. I felt nervous to reunite with them all though I did keep in touch with Kory and Victor after my resignation from the Teen Titans. I didn't with Garfield I had thought it was for the best as his relationship with Terra was going well and I didn't want to come between them. Though I do hear from Terra every now and then. We had come to a somewhat friendly relationship. As for Richard I couldn't come to face him after I left there were too many unanswered questions and unwanted emotions swirling through me at the time that I thought it was best to stay away. I had heard from some of the other Young Justice League members that he no longer went by Robin but Nightwing solely he protected Jump City now. There where moments when off on missions that brought me near my old home where I thought of stopping by the old T tower to see him but every time I made it to the city limits I'd turn around and fly off in the other direction. I'd always tell myself there were some stones that should never be turned over and that was one of my stones.

Lost in thought I didn't hear anyone coming from the east not until their hot breath was running down my neck, "It's been a long time Raven." Their presence alone felt heaving as well as unwanted.

My entire body went rigid I couldn't help but shudder at the deep voice accompanying the dark shadow looming behind me. "You aren't really here. Just another bad memory my mind has conjured up." I whispered into the on coming wind. "You are dead you aren't here not real."

Ghost finger touches from the dark depths of my mind traced the back of my neck brushing away my hair sweeping it onto the left side of my neck. Once more that dark deep voice whispered against my bare flesh. "I'm no memory I'm more than alive and plan to finish what I started on your sixteenth birthday four years ago."

I shook my head furiously my hands flying to cover my ears as I chanted over and over again. "No! No this can't be you are dead!" I fell forward my knees slamming against the cement I could feel the cold rooftop digging into my bare knees. "I watched you die for the second time. You can't be alive you just can't!"

A maniacal death gripping laugh brought goose bumps to my skin. His voice was filled with promises as he replied back. "Keep me in your thoughts my dark beauty because once your birthday comes around again I will be back." His glove encases hand brushed the skin that was exposed at the nap of my hairline. "You will be mine this time Raven and no one not even that pathetic excuse of a man Robin will be able to stop me. This time I will stop at nothing until I make you mine. Once I do I'll enjoy watching him grovel as I pit you against him. How fun it will be to watch you two suffer as you both fight until only one of you is bleeding out yet still breathing while the other one lays there cold and dead before your own eyes."

My eyes flew open my head snapping back but like I thought I saw nothing there was no one there I was alone yet it felt so real. His touch felt real. My voice was weak as my hands slid from my ears my voice was weak almost fragile. "Are you really alive? No I watched you die we all did."

Shaking free of the chains that were trying to drag me back to the darkness I had escaped I rose to my feet. Brushing myself off I mentally evaluated all the possibilities but this couldn't be real it just couldn't. I stood there for what felt like eternity but I knew better than that. This wasn't the first time I had a moment like this and it wouldn't be the last. Just like every time before I would evaluate the incident and later on cross it off as my mind playing a horrible and sick joke on my already sensitive nerves. I'd blame it on fatigue and lack of proper nutrition then forget about the incident all together.

Taking my phone from my pocket I flipped through the few contacts I had until my phone found Victor taking a deep breath I pressed call bringing the phone to my ear. Within seconds the loud booming voice of my old friend filled my ear causing me to pull the phone away a good two inches. "Rae! Did you finally make it?! Do you need me to you up anywhere?"

He really hadn't changed much I rolled my eyes a faint smile appearing on my lips as I replied back. "Yeah I'm here and thanks for the possible deafening side affects." I laughed faintly as I heard skin slam against metal followed by a female voice yelling out "Victor Stone! What did we discuss about?!"

I could hear the half robot male rubbing the area his girlfriend had hit. His voice became soft almost childlike as he tried to get out of trouble. "Aw Jinx come on. I haven't talked to her in years," He was exaggerating we had actually talked two days ago. "can't blame me for being excited to see an old friend now can you?"

"I can blame you we discussed this you would let her arrive and do as she pleased we gave her our address when she wants to rest she knows can head right over and do so. The guest room is always there waiting for her." I could only picture the puppy eyes look Victor was giving the the hex casting sorceress. My money was on it wouldn't get him far.

After a few more moments of them two arguing back and forth one pleaing while the other one threatened to dismantle the other one I held back my laughter. I had always found them quite the interesting couple odd yes but they seemed to balance each other out. From what I recalled of what Victor had told me he was currently trying to teach his former villain girlfriend how to get down and dirty under the hood. They had their fights here and there but so did every other couple they were normal yet not at the same time.

Jinx took the phone from Victor I could hear that she was walking away from my former team member. "Okay you got two minutes to decide to either run and explore the city or wait where you are and Victor will come get you. He really has missed you. I can say that having you actually physically here hasn't made me the happiest girlfriend on the planet."

"Jinx there's nothing for you to worry about I love Victor yes but only as a younger sister would love her older brother. You know very well that I confide in him. That he's always been the one I turned to when I needed someone to listen to my problems and help me figure things out or just distract me from the chaos my life was." Memories of everything I had ever told him rushed at me he knew so much about me yet there was still so much he didn't know about me at the same time. I trusted him with my life but I also didn't want to drag him into my problems. I had no right to.

For a moment she said nothing to my words. I only hoped she heard the sincerity in them. I really did only see Victor as an older brother nothing more. Biting my lower lip out of nerves I awaited her reply yet I got nothing instead Victor's voice filled my ears once more. "Okay I tracked your phone I'll be there in five Jinx promised to have dinner ready for us when we get back."

 _Do I even have a say?_ Things really hadn't changed only time had moved on that was about it or so I chose to believe. Even though I knew he couldn't see me I nodded my head. "See you in a bit. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Not just that there are a few things I want to discuss with you Rae things that are best we talk about tonight so you don't get caught off guard tomorrow." My heart ached at his words I wasn't sure why but it did.

Hiding the worry and nerves his words stirred in me I forced a smile. "Alright see you in a bit." With that I ended our call I didn't wait for his response not because I didn't want to hear it but because I'd prefer to hear whatever he had to say in person. Something told me I wouldn't like to hear it either way but that I still needed to hear it.

Feeling the nerves starting to tangle themselves twisting and turning in tight knots in the center of my stomach I began to levitate in a butterfly mediation position. Slowly my eyes fluttered shut as I let everything around me dissolve and focused solely on my chakra I could see the violet spiritual power swirling around behind my closed eyelids. I stayed like that until I felt calm and in control once more. I could sense Victor's arrival but yet I didn't move from my position and he didn't push me to either. He knew that once my body and mind found peace he'd have my full attention.

Without opening my eyes, I unfolded my legs as they easily touched the concrete rooftop. "Hey." One word that's all that escaped my lips but still I didn't dare open my eyes because if I did I felt that everything would crumble.

"Raven as both your friend and as someone who thinks of you as a younger sister I thought it was only right that I tell you this now. I don't want anything to hurt you." Victor cold metal hand reached out wrapping around my small pale one giving a gentle squeeze. This action alone made me think of the worst possible scenario yet that never prepared me for what it really was.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes catching his dark blue gaze with my own gaze. "Tell me."

Hesitating for only a mere a second he stared at me really stared at me. I knew exactly what he was doing. He was assessing if I was fine enough to take whatever news he was holding back. Pulling my hand from his grasp I took a step back putting a larger distance between us. "Just say it Victor. I'm no child I can handle whatever it is you are hesitating to tell me."

With the nod of his head he took a deep breath before opening his mouth the words spilling from his mouth like daggers. "Robin…I mean Nightwing he's coming to Starfire's wedding." Of course this information didn't come to me as a shocker I was expecting him to be there. He had been a large part of Kory's life after all. What I didn't expect where the words that followed after. "He's not coming alone he's coming with a date someone with whom he's been working with it seems. No one knows her alias name just the name she goes by in the hero circuit Batgirl." He paused watching me carefully but I didn't give any hints that his words were slowly killing me. "From what I was able to gather they've been seeing each other for a few months now it seems to be getting pretty serious between the two of them."

Masking my emotions, I smiled up at my old friend my voice lacked real enthusiasm but I managed to force it into my response. "I'm happy for him out of everyone I know Richard deserves to find love even though he didn't find it with Kory I'm glad he found it elsewhere."

"Raven you don't have pretend with me. I know you love him you left because of the feelings you couldn't name nor control. It's okay to feel it's okay to cry to scream anything please just don't hold it in." Victor took a step forward his arms held out ready to pull me into one of his tight bear hugs. As he took another step I took two back no matter how many times I thought of this moment it seemed that none of that compared to this I could only imagine what seeing with him with her would feel like.

Grabbing the hem of the hood of my cloak I tugged it over my head using the shadows the cloth casted to mask my silent tears as the fell freely from my watery eyes. They ran like hot molten lava burning my skin my voice held no emotion as I headed for the edge of the rooftop. "I feel tired I think I'll call it a day and go rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and knowing Kory she'll drain me of every drop of energy she can manage to squeeze out of me."

"I'm sorry Rae I truly am." His voice filled with the sympathy that I so badly wished would disappear.

"I know you are Victor." Tears began to slid down my cheeks drops staining my cloak and the cement beneath my feet. My voice was weak barely above a whisper. "So am I."

Taking flight into the night I wished I could disappear with the night but I knew if I did I'd be nothing more but a coward. It was time I faced my nightmares. I reminded myself that I no matter what happened all I wanted was for him to find happiness and it seemed that he finally did. Now it was time to face my feelings to find closure and finally end that chapter of my life. There was no longer a chance for something more only time to move forward and leave the past as it is the past.

Reaching Victor and Jinx's home I snuck in through the window not wanting to see Jinx I just didn't have it in me to force myself to entertain a conversation in the state I was. I'd allow myself this one night to wallow in my misery but as soon as the sun rose I'd stop and hold my head up high face the world and leave my feelings for the former boy wonder in the past.

Throwing myself on top of the sheets I let myself cry freely the tears staining everything yet I didn't care. I was allowed my moment of weakness and this was it. I allowed everything that I had been holding in all this time flow freely my feelings for Richard the pain at knowing I'd never get to tell him I loved him to never entertain the idea that someday he'd realize that he was more than just a mere friend and act on it. All of that would vanish soon enough. As the night engulfed the city sleep embraced me with its dark beauty.

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

 _ **Feedback would be greatly appreciated thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter Four

The first rays of dawn seeped through the thin veil curtains already I missed my dark room back in Gotham as my eyes took in the room Jinx and Victor offered me. It wasn't girly but it also wasn't me either I could tell that Jinx had tried her best to make me feel at home. Yet I still felt out of place I was starting to doubt my decision. Maybe coming to New York had been a bad idea after all. I knew what I would be getting myself into when I made my choice of choosing to stand by my friend's side on the most important day of my life. Yet now all I could feel was regret and need to run, run while I still could.  
Sitting up I pulled my knees tightly against my chest resting my chin against my sheet encased knees. The various shade of purple and cool gray that filled the room brought me some peace but it did very little to settle my nerves as I remembered what the day still had to offer.  
Normally I wasn't one to idle in bed when I knew there was much to do but I just didn't feel the need to get up and start my day not yet. Victor's words from last night kept running through my mind accompanied by the vivid image of seeing another woman draped off Richard's arm. All night I had tossed and turned hour after hour whenever I found myself able to enjoy my sleep my mind conjured up the image of the raven haired male like always I was chasing after him my finger tips brushing the barest of skin. But like every dream I found myself falling into a whirlpool of darkness as he walked off with another. One with whom he could live a normal human life with unlike the life he would ever live if he were to ever realize how deeply my feelings for him truly ran. At my side he'd only find one thing and it was not love but death.  
Digging my nails into my flesh I shook my head allowing the pain to bring me back to reality. "Get yourself together Raven you have no time to be thinking of all those what ifs." Closing my eyes, I fell back on the bed tossing my arm over my eyes as once more I reprimanded myself. "It's time to finally turn the page and once and for all close that chapter of your life. Time to grow up and face the reality you stupid girl. Richard and you come from vastly different worlds, worlds that could and should never ever merge. Ever." I felt the tears flowing freely beneath my arm. My voice cracked as I allowed myself to fall apart. "No matter how deep the love you feel for that man the best you could ever do is to keep your distance no matter how much it kills you."  
Self loathing one of my inner emotions that I had yet to merge with whispered in the back of my mind along with regret. **_How can you let go of something that was never yours? Something that you were too frightened to ever give yourself the opportunity to chase after and watch flourish? You are a coward Raven nothing is holding you back not your father not your powers nothing but you. You can no longer use that as an excuse. No the only thing that is stopping you from truly knowing what happiness truly means is you Raven. You are your own curse._**  
My eyes burned as the tears kept coming of their own accord. _Like you said it was never mine. He was never mine I know when to step aside from a pointless war._ **You didn't even try you ran before the war even started. You gave in on the first battle and again when Kory said his name. You didn't even let her speak you blocked it out.** _I didn't want to suffer I've suffered enough. Hearing that he's found another would have destroyed me. Understand that._ **I will never understand that you have always lived in fear of losing control. That fear of destroying the world no longer exists well not to the extent it once did. You can't keep hiding behind that excuse any longer. If you choose to flip the page you will have to learn to live with the consequences because you brought this upon yourself. If no when you lose him, you will only have yourself to blame.**  
Self loathing left to join the remaining emotions I had yet to merge with. I was still taking baby steps I was still uncertain if I could handle so many emotions on my own. Biting my lower lip, I brushed my arm across my eyes ridding myself of the tear stains. _I know that I've already accepted it. Misery is an old friend I don't mind reacquainting myself with him. After all he had been my first true friend. Friendship will always be stronger than love._ **Pitiful** whispered my emotions within my mind that single world echoed my body stiffened as I agreed with them. I really was pitiful.  
Throwing the blankets off my body I threw my legs over the side of the bed. "No point in laying here and willowing in my own sorrow Kory needs me today." Gone was my own personal dark clouds replaced with my old clouds the ones I had come to bare with over the course of my life time. "She's always been there for me it's about time I returned the favor and be there on the most important day of her life." A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. "Her wedding day."  
Glancing around the room I took in the details Jinx really had put plenty of thought into getting this room ready for my stay. I'd thank her later on as the thought crossed my mind my gaze wondering to the closet that was slightly ajar. For a second I just stared at the white doors but soon enough my curiosity won out. Within seconds I closed the distance between those white doors and me. Reaching out I wrapped my small hands around the silver doorknobs giving it a slow twist of my wrist pulling the doors open. I was surprised to find clothes hanging there. _Are these Jinx's?_ I ran my hand over a dress that caught my attention the second my hands brushed through the hangers a simple teal summer evening dress. Even though it was simple worn by the right women it would really show of their assets without showing too much.  
A squeal coming from behind me caused me to flinch almost yanking the dress right off the hanger. Cursing under my breath I steadied my hold on the dress thankful I hadn't caused any damage. Tearing such a beautiful garment would have been a sin. "You will look amazing in the dress dear friend Raven. I spent the months to find the right one." Squealed a feminine voice from behind.  
Whirling around a glare already aimed towards the Tamarian princess crossed my features. Glancing one last time at the dress I shook my head crossing my arms with ease across my chest. "You spent months finding a dress for me?" I was touched by her action yes but she really had wasted her time. There was no way I'd ever wear such a dress even though it was gorgeous yes but I'd only succeed in making a fool out of myself if I wore it. "Kory you wasted your time you should have used that time to look after your own wedding and spent more time with your fiancé."  
Floating over to where I stood in front of the closet Kory landed her feet touching the carpet with no sound. Like I always remembered a warm welcoming smile painted her lips. "Cyborg told me you'd say that. You no need to worry friend I found the dress while I was doing the last fitting for my dress." She gave me her puppy eyes. How I hated Garfield and Victor now for teaching her that. "Please dear friend Raven wear this today. It is all I ask I won't ask anything more from you but this."  
Those words were hollow I knew Kory too well but I couldn't deny her anything at least for today. Come tomorrow I will argue every last word that came from her lips. Nodding my head, I pulled the hanger off the rack without looking. "Fine Kory just because you will only be getting married once I'll war the dress. But if you even so much as bring up the topic of our former leader I will walk. Understood?"  
She did very little to hide her disappointment but she agreed. "Yes Raven." Her lips parted to say something else when there was a knock at the door to my temporary room followed by Jinx poking her around the door. "Sorry to interrupt you two but the staff that was hired to get Starfire ready has already arrived and are waiting in the living room."  
Kory clapped her hands jumping in place with excitement. Her voice not falling that far behind. "Oh this shall be the fun Beast Boy and Cyborg used to speak of in the old times." Grabbing my hand, she dragged me after her, "Come on dear friend Raven and," as we passed Jinx she grabbed her hand as well dragging both of us off as prisoners. "Jinx we have a wedding to get ready for."  
Rolling my eyes, I tilted my head to glance at Jinx whose features could almost mimic my own. At least I wasn't alone in this. Her pink eyes turned to meet my violet eyes as she groaned under her breath. "How I'd rather be at Hive Academy or fighting you guys again over this torture."  
A genuine laugh escaped my lips as I nodded in agreement. "Same but as the only people who can put up with her we have to find the strength to stand at her side and make sure she says I do so she can become Parkers problem from then on."  
Jinx laughed at my words nudging me with her elbow using her free hand to cover her laughter. "I agree the sooner we get this crazy one married off the sooner we will regain our peace."  
My lips formed a thin line as I allowed the Tamarian princess to continue to drag me after her. "Like that will ever happen." I scuffed at the thought. "Not like we even had peace to begin with. We are heroes after all. Peace isn't something we will ever get to learn of until the day we die." I was only speaking the truth after all. Clearing my throat, I forced a smile. "But this is not the day to speak of such morbid things. We have a wedding to get ready for and bride who needs some serious help."  
I was only joking of course anyone who had ever set their eyes on Kory and saw her as nothing but beautiful was clearly blind or needed to get their eyesight checked. Every male we had ever encountered had fallen for her including Richard. Biting my lip, I forced back the tears and emotions that threated to take over.  
I was more than thankful the second that one of the makeup girls took my hand from Kory's grasp and sat me down in one the seats that they had arranged in the living room. Tapping her lower lip, she turned to look at the blonde that was already at work with putting some type of cream on Kory's skin. "Julian I'm not certain what to do with this one." She reached out pulling at a strand of my hair then letting it go before wiping her hand off on her jeans as if she was disgusted. "She's so dull."  
My eyes narrowed at the brunette before me. "Do you wish to die?" My voice lowered a few notes. Okay so I didn't even find myself attractive but for her too put in the form she did just hit a nerve with me.  
The blonde Julian paused in his movement tilting his head to give me a quick glance before turning his attention back to Kory. "Leslie she isn't dull at all stop being a jealous little bitch and get to work." Finishing up with applying the cream to Kory's skin he turned back biting his nail. "Better yet switch with May you can work on the pink haired one."  
Leslie held her head up high sneering at me before storming off to switch with the one Julian had called May. This one was a strawberry blonde who clearly was the chipper talkative type. Without much warning she reached out bunching my hair together piling my locks into a bun above my head before getting to work but never stopping her yapping. Her hands moved so quickly with various different makeup tools that I wanted to run. "Subtle tones will suit you best and a simple up do with curls falling loosely over your almost bare shoulders with that teal dress will leave every man with their jaws hanging."  
"I'm not the one getting married so keep the jaw hanging to the minimum if you could." I clenched my jaw starting to get irritated with this whole thing.  
Like always Kory piped in with her own input. "No Peter and I are getting married but I'd love to see you Robin finally admit what you feel for each other."  
Closing my eyes, I held back my tongue I so badly wanted to bark back. _Mind your business and stay out of my life._ But I didn't I bite my tongue knowing very well that all that she wanted to do was see Richard and I happy even if it wasn't with each other.  
Julian must have sensed the tension that was eating away at what should be a wonderful day. Pulling Kory from her seat he clapped his hands together, "Okay you are done my little butterfly." With a shooing motion he ordered her. "Now go get changed into that dress of yours so I can work my magic on that gorgeous red hair of yours."  
Kory squealed running off to get changed. Sometimes I wondered if she really was an adult or still a child. Julian made his way over to me studying the work May had done. "Not bad darling though I would have used a bolder shadow for her."  
May made a face at him. "She's not a hooker Julian soft tones suit her better. Plus, she has a cat to fight off the bird that is rightfully hers." She countered back placing a hand on her hip while she waved a brush in her other hand. "He will fall to his knees the second he sets his eyes on her."  
Rolling my eyes at the two of them I turned just as Kory reentered the living room. My mouth was slightly a jaw as I saw her in her wedding dress for the first time. She really was stunning. The gown suited her well it was traditional yet still it didn't hide who she was. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she had even included a crown as part of her train. She really would always be a princess no matter what.  
Gathering my thoughts, I smiled up at my friend. "You really do look gorgeous Kory. We'll have to have a doctor on call because Parker is going to faint the second he sees you walking down that alter." It was a joke but partially true he may actually faint at the sight of his wife to be.  
Kory attempted to swing her arms around me but Julian intercepted her sitting her back down in the chair he had previously had her seated. "Ah ah ah no no my little princess." He waved his finger in front of her. "I still have much work to do." Kory pouted not happy at being stopped from hugging me.  
Standing up I walked over nudging her arm with my own. "I will get dressed and head over to the church I'll meet you there."  
With a frown she looked up at me. "But we are supposed to arrive together."  
"Shaking my head at how childish she was acting I reached out grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. "I will meet you right outside the church just as you are arriving I promise."  
This seemed to help appease her disappointment as she nodded. "Okay take care dear friend Raven."  
Nodding my head, I turned heading off to my temporary room to change into the dress Kory had picked out for me. For a moment I just stared at it as it laid across the bed. There was no turning back now nut unless I was willing to hurt Kory. With a strained smile I shed my clothing before slipping into the dress. Sitting on the edge of the bed I slipped into a pair of silver heals. God would my feet hurt after this but it was only for one day I could bare with it.  
Assuring that the clasp around my ankle was secure I stood up almost tumbling forward before as I wasn't accustomed to wearing these death traps. Levitating I flew out through the window heading for the church the curls that May had done with my hair swirling in the wind. I hadn't even looked in the mirror before leaving. I just hoped that I didn't look like a fool. It was too late to turn back now.

How Raven looks:  
Dress 3  
Hair bottom right corner.  
Make up

 _ **Sorry for taking so long to update life's been a bit chaotic for me lately. I hope you guys like it. Sorry for now RobRae yet but I promise you guys some in the next chapter.**_


End file.
